Six
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: When you're a teenager, your life becomes filled with curiosity, love, friendship, freedom, and adventure. (Six one-shots based on each member of the gang).
1. Jude

_Don't make me bring you back to the start,  
You can run but you won't come__far,  
Don't let me show you how weak your are,  
Hurts like bullets between these walls._

– _Bullets, _Rebecca & Fiona

* * *

Saturdays were perfect for Jude, especially this kind of Saturday, where the nice May breeze was blowing and the temperature outside was just right. That was his favorite day, especially right now because he was hanging at the skatepark with his girlfriend Starr.

Starr was the apple of his eye. Literally, she was the best-looking Betty that Jude had ever laid his eyes on. They shared the same interests, the same relaxed attitude, and the same feelings for each other. As cheesy as it sounded, he could honestly care less about what he was doing as long as he was doing something with her.

However, being with her in that moment put Jude's future into perspective for him. Almost approaching their senior year in high school, some of his friends and classmates were already starting to make plans about where they were going to college, what they planned to do after school ends, and what career path they would pursue. Jude honestly didn't have much of a clue as to what he was going to do about any of those things.

He never took into serious consideration what he would do after high school _period._ Upon realizing that everyone else around him had goals, hopes, and dreams made him feel left behind. When everyone that you love prepares to move on while you're stuck in a rut, wouldn't you feel left behind too?

Maybe he would take a break for a year. Maybe he would try to become a professional skateboarder. Maybe he would still balance two jobs at the mall. Maybe he would work alongside his friends. Who knew?

But taking another glance at Starr, however, Jude smiled. He smiled knowing that no matter where this life would take him, she would be right beside him _and t__hat was __good enough for him__._


	2. Nikki

_You're not the kind of guy I think I'll regret,  
__You're not the kind of guy I'm gonna forget,  
__Sparkle in your heart always glows in the dark,  
__Rainbows in the sky when we walk in the park,  
__Hand in my hand, toes in the sand,  
__Super ultra, love for my man._

– _Velvet Dreaming (Luv)_, Charli XCX

* * *

The last thing Nikki wanted to do was work at the Khaki Barn on a Saturday, especially when it was such a nice, mild May day. Unfortunately, it was so. She was stuck with the coworkers she detested the most at a store in the mall that she detested even more, not to mention she started studying for one of the many semester finals coming up the next week.

Despite all of that, the only thing that made her day worthwhile was her romantic rendezvous with Jonesy. She loved the time she spent with him, mainly when he stopped by the "Crappy Barn" just to see how she was doing. Spending time with Jonesy was never an issue for Nikki. They learned from the mistakes made during their first relationship and started putting each other first rather than themselves. They even made a deal to make time for each other by going on a lunch date at least once a week, today being one of those days.

Nikki, still smiling from her lunch date lip-lock with Jonesy, unwound in one of the changing rooms during her study time and started thinking of her boyfriend. _"__I never thought kissing Jonesy could be so relaxing. If only I could do __**that**__ for the rest of the afternoon instead of working here. __To be honest, __I'd rather prick my fingers with rusty needles than work here but I can't find any, so __I'm out of luck,__"_ she thought.

As she pushed away her textbook, Nikki sat with her legs crossed as she let her mind wander off to different topics. She often found herself thinking about her future, one of the reasons being that her and the other five would be entering their last year of high school in less than five months. She thought of what college she'd be studying either poly/sci or journalism at, all the places she'd like to travel to, where she and the five of her friends would end up, and another important thing: where her relationship with Jonesy would take her.

As much as she thought about it but tried to push off her feelings, Nikki started to swear she was falling so deeply in love with him. The plans she made when she was only fifteen years old to attend a college in a different province changed because she wanted to be near Jonesy and her other friends, but mainly to stay by his side. With a blissful look on her face, she realized how quickly things can change when you fall in love with someone... or, at least in hercase, _think_ you're falling in love with someone.

Nevertheless, the picture being painted in her mind started to become crystal clear. It was filled with adventure, friends, success, higher learning, and maybe even a marriage proposal. Who knows? Only time would tell if her romance with Jonesy was meant to be. _Only time._


	3. Wyatt

_Building castles the size of __colosseums,__  
Thirty thousand feet up, I swear you gotta see 'em,  
Cruising altitude with a foolish attitude,  
Headed for the moon, maybe Mars, maybe Venus._

– _Castles_, B.o.B

* * *

Flipping burgers, that's what Wyatt always spent his days doing at Burger McFlipsters, but not this Saturday. He decided to take off work for the day and do what he loved the most, which was strum his guitar. He sat at his friends' usual table in the food court by himself and played around with some chords, hoping to write another song for a possible demo album.

Despite the noise and chatter of the people there, Wyatt was somehow able to concentrate, probably since music was his passion and that he, along with the gang, have had some of the best times at the mall in general. Though he appeared to be nothing but your ordinary nice guy, he had big dreams – dreams that involved him being a successful musician, possibly fronting his own band. He wanted to have complete creative freedom and do whatever his heart desired.

Wyatt cared about his friends dearly, but his music sometimes took precedence over them. In fact, Jonesy, Nikki, Jen, Caitlin, and Jude were often the subject of his songs when he wasn't singing about love and heartbreak. They understood, however. The five of them knew how dedicated he was and that one day he would finally get the recognition and awards that he so rightfully deserved.

With his friends and a gleam of hope, one day – just one day – Wyatt would be a breakout musician. Whatever he could do to make his dreams a reality, he would do it. _He damn sure would._


	4. Jen

_Acting like it's nothing is such a bore,  
I saw the truth and I just can't ignore,  
You trying to hold the heart that can't be stored,_

_Say I try to give my best before,  
You wouldn't have the chance to give me more,  
You only wanted closer to the door._

– _Everything is Embarrassing_, Sky Ferreira

* * *

Lately, having a Saturday off from work was a great opportunity for Jen to think – think about school, friends, her future, _and_ her ex-boyfriend Travis. Travis is, or rather _was__, _the one that got away. She could've sworn that she was falling in love with him, but things ended too quickly for her to even know what her feelings were. In the last two months she was able to get over the fact that their relationship ended, but still had thoughts of what could have been.

It's been somewhat of a challenge to avoid seeing him or hearing his name considering the fact that Coach Halder still brings him into conversation, unaware that he and Jen broke up. At first it was like pouring salt into an open wound, but nowadays it's just like tugging at a scar. Another challenge is that every now and then she sees him on local and even national sports news. Nikki, Caitlin, Jude, and Wyatt sometimes ask her if everything is alright just to make sure that she's still not borderline depressed over him. She surely wasn't depressed _anymore_, although that didn't mean she doesn't still think about him.

It's not like Travis didn't care about Jen. It's just that his budding sports career would get in the way of what they shared, which is why he decided to break things off with her before she became bitter and fed up with sports consuming their _entire_ relationship.

At least Jen had great friends supporting her. Besides, Caitlin and Nikki – mostly Caitlin, actually – kept reminding her that one day she would find that one special guy who'd be there for her and love her. Little by little, she believed it. It would happen _one day_.


	5. Caitlin

_I wanna know what love is all about,  
But first I'm going up and then I'm going down,  
Suddenly it's like I never seen the sun before,  
And do you see?  
__I wanna feel the lightning in my hand,  
__That underneath it all, there's got to be a plan,  
__Then I can understand what the hell I'm looking for._

– _When the Night_, Annie

* * *

Caitlin was a hopeless romantic and a dreamer. Maybe that's what set her apart from Nikki, who was a realist. Caitlin's mind always seemed to drift onto cloud nine without her even knowing it at times, with right now being one of those moments. She sighed wearily to herself before asking for the umpteenth time that day, "How may I help you?" Just _a__nother_ Saturday with _another_ customer at the Big Squeeze bringing Caitlin back down to earth, much to her dismay.

She was usually dreaming about her very own Prince Charming coming to sweep her off her Christian Louboutin-adorned feet and also where she and the gang would end up in a few years. Her main goal was probably study fashion for a couple years or possibly study cosmetology and run her own salon. _Anything_ would be better than working at a giant lemon and wearing a heinous hat with an apron to match.

On the other hand, Caitlin knew that the other five would eventually go off and explore different interests, take up different opportunities, and ultimately move on with life. She definitely figured that they would keep in touch with each other, but even with them being the closest-knit of friends, they would have to eventually find what they were meant to be in life. _Or at least that's what she figured._

One thing was for sure, however. In between all the fantasies of finding "the one" and being a designer – hopefully residing in Paris – Caitlin was certain her friendship with the others could withstand the test of becoming young adults and moving on. _No one could fill her head with doubt about it._


	6. Jonesy

_Find your dreams come true...  
__And I wonder if you know  
__What it means to find your dreams,_

_I've been waiting on this my whole life,  
These dreams be waking me up at night,  
You say I think I'm never wrong,  
You know what? Maybe you're right, a'ight._

– _I Wonder_, Kanye West

* * *

Finally, it was a nice ending to a nice Saturday. However for Jonesy, the fun never ended once the sun set. He _always_ had plans on a Saturday night. Whether it was hanging out with Nikki, going to a party with Jude and Caitlin, trying to hook Wyatt up with a date, or surprisingly bonding with Jen during a conversation about sports, Jonesy was always doing something during the weekend.

Tonight, it was a party night with the whole gang. In all honesty, he loved hanging with all his friends. Though he was already an outgoing person by himself, Jonesy found it especially comforting to be with all of his friends. Jude was an easygoing guy and loved to party hard, Caitlin was bubbly and friendly by nature, Nikki was down for pretty much anything when she was in a good mood, Wyatt knew how to unwind when the timing was just right, and Jen had her neurotic moments but still liked to have fun overall.

Being with any of them had a different yet positive effect on Jonesy and tonight would be a perfect night to be with _all _of them. Though he could be selfish and somewhat smug, he deeply would do anything for the five of his friends.

He knew eventually that they'd probably move on with life and though he wouldn't let it be known, Jonesy tried to treasure the moments they shared now before they would go to college. That's why he'd party hard, get into crazy adventures at the mall, and even pull off a "get rich quick scheme" here and there – because he knew that eventually all that would have to stop and he'd have to become a man with responsibility. _Better to do __crazy__ things now than wonder "__w__hat if?" later,_ he always figured.

Back in reality, however, Jonesy and Jen got out of their shared car and walked towards their friends, who were waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Caitlin called.

"Sorry. We were stuck in heavy traffic," Jen explained.

"Never mind that. No sense of standing outside when the party's in there!" Nikki pointed towards the party house that everyone was in.

"Who's ready to have some fun, dudes and dudettes?" Jude laughed.

Being with his friends, Jonesy was definitely ready to have some fun. _He was._

* * *

_A/N: And with that, my six-part one-shot series comes to a close. I hope you liked how I wrapped things up. I wanted to try writing in a style that was more introspective on the characters' behalf. This was supposed to take place before the events of my _7teen_ story series, so yeah. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
